A Promise Kept
by asesina
Summary: Charlie St. Cloud. Movieverse. Charlie is learning to move on after Sam's death, but he still talks to his little brother once in a while.


A Promise Kept by asesina

Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie St. Cloud.

a/n: Based on the movie. Takes place in 2011, about a year or so after the movie.

Summary: Charlie still talks to Sam once in a while.

-0-

"The Sox did pretty well this year, Sammy. It's too bad that they didn't make it to the World Series, though. I mean, the Rangers and the Giants? Who freakin' cares, right?" Charlie whispered.

Tess stirred under the covers and reached over to flick on the bedside lamp.

"Charlie, what're you talking about?" she murmured.

"Nothing, Tess. It's fine," Charlie assured her with a quick smile.

"Okay, just get some rest. We're getting up early for the racing festival, remember?"

"I know," Charlie said as he reached over and pressed his lips to the crown of her head.

"G'night, baby," she said.

"Good night, Tess," Charlie whispered.

"Good night, Sam," he added in an inaudible voice.

The following day came and went in a flurrying haze of activity, races and picnics, and Charlie felt like he didn't even have a moment to sit down and relax.

He eventually gave in and flopped exhaustedly onto a lawn chair, allowing his head to fall back lazily as he inhaled deeply and took in the endless blueness of the August sky.

"I thought you'd never sit down."

Charlie's head jerked up and he found himself staring up at Tess. She smiled warmly down at him, casting a shadow over his body as she leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"It has been a long day," he commented.

"Yeah, it really has. You should come watch the next race, though. The high school kids are going to be racing next," Tess said lightly.

"They make me feel old," Charlie said with a grin.

"You're not old, Charlie. We're barely 24," Tess said with a laugh.

Charlie shrugged and folded his arms and craned his head back to look at the sky again.

"You do have a point, but sometimes I feel a hell of a lot older than I am," Charlie said quietly.

"I'm going to go catch up with Sarah. You remember her, right?" Tess asked.

"Yeah- you used to coach her and her sister on Saturdays," Charlie replied.

"Good memory," Tess said with a grin.

"I'll see you later. Don't lie around for too long, though. It's going to be dark in a few hours," she added. Tess patted Charlie's knee and walked down to the bay to look for Sarah.

Charlie watched the cumulus clouds drifting lazily across the sky as they made their way to the Massachusetts Bay. He sighed and let his eyes drift shut as the slow, steady stream of clouds lulled him into a quiet reverie.

"Charlie."

Charlie shook his head and furrowed his brow in his sleep.

"No," he whispered aloud.

"Charlie, come on!"

"No," he said firmly.

"Charlie, wake up! You're sleeping through one of the most beautiful days of the year!"

Charlie's eyes flew open, and he felt himself start to grin when he saw the familiar face in front of him.

"Sam," he said softly.

"Yeah! Who were you expecting, Santa Claus?" Sam said with a smirk.

Charlie laughed as his little brother ran over and gave him a quick hug.

"I missed you, Charlie," Sam admitted in a tiny voice.

"I missed you too, Sammy," Charlie said with a smile.

"Enough sappy stuff, Charlie. You never finished telling me about the last World Series. What the heck happened?" Sam asked as he looked up at his brother.

"Well, the Sox were doing well until October. For some reason, the Rangers and Giants made it to the World Series?"

"Aw, man. Who cares about them? I only watch the World Series if Boston's in it or if the Yankees are gettin' their butts kicked," Sam said with a grin.

"Of course. I taught you well, kiddo," Charlie said as he ruffled Sam's hair.

"Hey, don't mess with the 'do, man," Sam cried in annoyance.

Charlie laughed and punched Sam's shoulder gently.

He was surprised at how solid he felt.

"Sammy, how were you able to hug me before? And I know that you just felt that punch," Charlie said perplexedly.

"I dunno, Charlie. I guess we can still see each other here. Who cares? At least you can still see me," Sam replied.

"And I just _know_ you were dying to see me," Sam said with a smile.

"You're right, Sam. It feels like forever since we've been able to talk like this," Charlie mused.

They sat in silence for a while before Sam stood and turned to leave.

"Where are you going, Sam?" Charlie asked frantically.

"I guess we only get a few minutes here and there, Charlie. It's better than nothing, I guess," Sam said with a shrug.

"Don't go yet, Sam! I still have so much to tell you," Charlie yelled.

"Don't worry, Charlie! We'll see each other soon! Remember, you promised that we'd always be brothers!" Sam called back.

"We always will," Charlie said quietly. He brushed at his eyes a little and sat back down on the grass as he studied the ever-changing heavens.

"Charlie!"

Charlie shook his head again.

"Charlie, wake up!"

"No, I'm not ready," he murmured.

"Come on!"

Charlie felt a hand on his shoulder. This hand was solid and warm and tangible. It was heavier than Sam's, and Charlie felt the hand shaking him back into consciousness as he found himself looking up at Tess once again.

"Wh-what happened?" Charlie asked quietly.

"You fell asleep, Charlie. I had trouble waking you up," Tess admitted.

"I was worried," she added quietly.

"I'm sorry. I was just having this vivid dream-," Charlie faltered.

"About Sam?" Tess queried.

"Yeah," Charlie admitted.

"It's okay, Charlie. There's nothing wrong with that, actually. It's probably better to dream about Sam than to visit the bay every night and talk to him," Tess said softly.

She put a hand on Charlie's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You're right. I spent so long trying to move on, but I just can't let go of Sam. I don't want to lose my memories," Charlie whispered.

"You don't have to," Tess said gently. She lifted Charlie's chin with her index finger and stared into his eyes.

"I know that you were talking with him the other night. I don't mind, Charlie. In fact, I wish that I could have known him better," Tess added.

Charlie nodded and blinked back a stray tear.

"It's still hard, Tess. I feel like I should talk to him sometimes. I mean, he was such a big part of my life, even after he died. In a way, he's still living," Charlie mused.

"And so are you. You're living now, Charlie. You don't have to abandon your memories of your brother to move on. I'd rather have you talk to him than wallow in regret," she said.

"Thanks," Charlie said softly.

He leaned over and gave Tess a quick kiss on the cheek as he stood to his feet and stretched.

"It's almost time," Tess whispered.

Charlie held his breath as he heard the cannons firing their daily sundown salute. He put an arm around Tess' shoulders and stared out across Massachusetts Bay and watched as the coral pink and tangerine orange stripes of another August sunset spilled across the sky.

"Can you see that, Sam?" Charlie whispered.

Tess smiled to herself as she leaned her head against Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie felt the late summer breeze pulling at his hair as a gentle voice replied,

"Yeah, Charlie. I can."

End.


End file.
